polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
NATOball
NATOball('''no action talk only) is a military allianceball in North America and Western Europe. NATOball was created after the second snowball pillow fight Second World War by USAball and the countryballs of Western Europe in order to defend 'Murican-style freedom from the commies. Soviet Unionball and his satellite countryballs in Eastern Europe later formed the Warsaw Pactball. Since the death of Sovietball, NATOball and USAball now decided to bring freedom to the Arabballs.defense baltic balls,north america and more Relationships Members North America *USAball - Commander-in-Chief dad and most powerful member. *Canadaball - Maple syrup. Europe *UKball - Coffee Tea and power. *Franceball - Cowards Brave soldiers *Germanyball - Guns and tanks. Friendship is Magic! *Icelandball - Peaceful bystander... *Italyball - De chef. *Belgiumball - He maded me! *Netherlandsball - Meth, anyways... thanks for arresting Somalian pirate's *Portugalball - Hue hue hue hue... *Spainball I also importants, but i have no mission for spain *Luxembourgball *Greeceball - I dont need stupid poor Greece! *Turkeyball - Turkey... Should I watch yuo? *Denmarkball - Nothing. *Norwayball - Is not offings Yurop!!! Norway is bad clay! Post-Communist Europe They joined the side of FREEDOM after that damn commie kicked the bucket. *Polandball - Best dad ever! *Estoniaball - Estonia big and stronk. *Latviaball - Can into potato. *Lithuaniaball - Basketball, STRONK. *Czechball - MY FOOD *Slovakiaball *Romaniaball-The best zone for airattacking Russia *Sloveniaball *Albaniaball *Croatiaball *Bulgariaball *Hungaryball *Montenegroball newest member! Friends *UNball - He hides behind me while condemning scary people from a far distance. *British Indian Ocean Territoryball - US and UK joint military base in the Indian Ocean. Good for monitoring dim sum. *Commonwealthball Major non-NATO allies *South Koreaball - Despite not in the Atlantic, we helped him during the Korean War to fight his commie brother and dim sum. *Japanball - We are watching China closely! *Philippinesball - Son of USA. Don't worry, China is under our watchful eye! *Israelcube - We will fight those kebabs that threaten your homeland. *Egyptball - Recently suffered a multiple personality disorder. Must keep a close watch. *Jordanball *Tunisiaball *Afghanistanball - I hope you don't turn against us. *Argentinaball *Pakistanball - Weird ally of USA. I'm watching yuo! *Thailandball *Australiaball - If NATO included the Pacific, they would be a member! *New Zealandball - They too would have been a member if NATO included the Pacific! *Moroccoball Neutrals *Arab Leagueball - Mob of terrorists! I'm watching you. *Chinaball - Not really that commie anymore. But I'm still watching you too! Enemies *Serbiaball - We took their clay and gib it to Albania. *Warsaw Pactball and Soviet Unionball - We kicked their commie asses through diplomacy and '''FREEDOM. *North Koreaball - We fought them during the Korean War. I hope you won't do anything stupid because we are watching yuo! *Russiaball and CISball - Damn closet commies. *ISISball - HELL YEAH! More AC-130 target practice! Suck my ass you little prick. Gallery Yugoslav sob story.png See also *Facebook page cs:NATOball es:OTANball pl:NATOball ru:НАТО Category:NATO Category:Characters Category:Vodka remover Category:Russian Haters Category:Capitalism Category:Organizations Category:Organization Category:Kebab Removers Category:Communist Removers Category:America Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:USAball Category:USABall Category:Canada Category:Canadaball Category:Greenland Category:Greenlandball Category:Iceland Category:Icelandball Category:Denmark Category:Germanyball Category:Germany Category:Portugal Category:Portugalball Category:Norwayball Category:Spain Category:Spainball Category:Albania Category:Albaniaball Category:Greece Category:Greeceball Category:Turkeyball Category:Turkey Category:Bulgariaball Category:Bulgaria Category:Romania Category:Romaniaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Croatia Category:Slovenia Category:Hungaryball Category:Hungary Category:Slovakiaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Czech Category:Czechball Category:France Category:Franceball Category:Belgium Category:Belgiumball Category:UKball Category:UKBall Category:Polandball Category:Poland Category:Estonia Category:Estoniaball Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Lithuania Category:Africa Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Cool Category:Anti-Communism Category:ISISball Haters Category:Evil Category:Stronk Category:Superpowers Category:Nuclear Powers Category:Kebab killers Category:Organizationballs